supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamcha
Yamcha is a main character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Yamcha doubts himself alot and while he is stronger than most humans, his power pales in comparision to his friends and most of the bad guys. However, Yamcha will fight even when the odds are against him if he has to. In Season 13, Yamcha stayed with Pichu, Naruto Uzumaki, Goku, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sasuke Uchiha, Zombie Spider-Man, Psycho Kirby, Fabia Sheen, Ren Krawler, Link, Smashtasm Link, Super64, Princess H, DK from the Yoshi and DK Show, and G-Dorf as they searched for 1337f0x who had been kidnapped. Later, Yamcha and Piccolo battle against Zombie Spider-Man following his rebirth, determined to bring him to his senses. Despite fighting their hardest, Yamcha and Piccolo are defeated when Zombie Spider-Man uses the same attack he used against Goku and die from their wounds. Yamcha is revived at the end of Season 13. In Season 18, Yamcha is seen among the infected heroes. Yamcha is cured by Shenron at the end of Season 19. In Season 20, Yamcha doesn't move to Smash City, but visits it every now and then. Yamcha and Tien are seen flying toward the Duel Dome when they sense Piccolo's energy dropping and rush to his location, only to find him impaled by Nagato. Yamcha attempts to get Piccolo to safety, but is impaled by Nagato as well. In Season 23, Yamcha plays a more important role after the rebirth of the Dark Heroes of Legend. When the Dark Heroes of Legend unleash an energy wave upon their former friends, Yamcha is the only one left standing as he dodged it. Yamcha then calls an ambulance to pick up the others, as he doesn't have any Senzu Beans and he wouldn't have had enough to heal all of his friends anyway, but he lies by saying Mechtavius Destroyer is responsible due to the reaction the public will have if they found out. However, Yamcha is mortified to learn that his friends will need a whole week to recover, as he knows he is powerless against the Dark Heroes of Legend. Luckily, Classic and Modern Dr. Eggman tell Yamcha that they can use the Time Eater to go back in time and prevent Sally's murder, as Mecha Sally was the catalyst of the rebirth of the Dark Heroes of Legend. Unfortunately, the Eggmen reveal that the Time Eater was damaged during Metal Sonic's rebellion, and they would need the Chaos Emeralds to repair it, which to Yamcha's horror are in the Dark Heroes of Legend's possession. Forced to abandon the Vestal Destroyer, Yamcha decides to find Professor E. Gadd to pinpoint the Chaos Emeralds, but runs into Uka Uka, Frieza, Cell, Orochimaru, Dr. Doom, Abomination, M.O.D.O.K , Modern and Classic Metal Sonic, and Mecha Sally. Yamcha tries to escape, but Mecha Sally reveals his presence. Reluctant to fight Mecha Sally at first, Yamcha remembers how Mecha Sally caused all this and decides to fight Mecha Sally and defeats her by powering up and powering down, as Mecha Sally can't modify her power fast enough and delivers heavy damage in the process. After warning the villains not to underestimate him, Yamcha continues his journey to E. Gadd's lab. Appearance Yamcha's appearance is based off his appearance in the Android Saga. When he isn't fighting, Yamcha wears his outfit from the Trunks Saga, though still having the spiky hair. Category:Protagonists